The leakage of sensitive confidential information can be extremely costly to an organization in both monetary and reputational terms. Conventionally, the risk of information leakage emanated from outside sources seeking to hack into the organization with a view to enriching themselves and/or damaging the organization. This is no longer the only risk of leakage.
The risk of internal employees leaking the information in an unauthorized manner is increasing. However, the difficulty for many organizations is that most employees are loyal so having strict security procedures can often lead to further problems. For example, the use of polygraphs and/or random checks can negatively affect morale and relationships within the organization. This is undesirable.